


A Very Amazon Solstice

by Lurkz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Romance, Xena crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been sisters in the Amazons since they were children. They both yearn for something more. Maybe this solstice, they can finally get up the nerve to reach out for more.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	A Very Amazon Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warriorbard2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, warriorbard!! I hope you enjoy this AU with our two wonderful girls and some appearances by another pair of awesome ladies!
> 
> Un-betaed, all mistakes are mine.

Alex stared moodily into the woods, perched up in one of the sentry trees with her mask pushed back from her face. Solstice was in just two days and she had no idea what to do. Sure, she knew what to do in the general sense. There was the festival after all and she had certain duties during that—namely, taking a shift at the healer’s hut to tend to the inevitable injuries during the various competitions. But about Maggie... she had no idea what to do.

Oh, she knew what she _wanted_ to do. But wanting and doing were two different things no matter what her sister said. It surely wasn’t as easy as giving Maggie a gift and asking her to join Alex for dinner no matter what Kara had said. Alex had tried that after all. She’d gotten a confused look in reply and ended up fleeing before Maggie could press the issue.

That was last month, and Alex had immediately volunteered to go on the tribe’s next long hunting and trading trip to escape the embarrassment. But of course, they couldn’t miss solstice so they had made sure the party arrived back in the village in time. Alex had managed to avoid Maggie so far given they had arrived late last night and had volunteered for sentry duty today but she knew it wouldn’t be long before the other woman tracked her down. And it wasn’t like she could ignore her. They were friends after all. No matter what happened, Alex didn’t want to lose her friend.

She sighed. None of that helped her decide what to do, however. Kara kept giving her suggestions for gifts but none of them seemed to fit. Which wasn’t terribly surprising given her sister’s own preferences for gifts. Unfortunately, it didn’t help her much. She knew Maggie liked savillum from Rome in particular. But it was hard to get in Greece (Alex knew. She’d tried). She liked gardening but Alex wasn’t too sure what plants, in particular, the other woman would want to cultivate and after enough misguided attempts by various Amazons to “help” the village herb garden by bringing back random plants, Alex knew better than to try finding just any plant and giving it to Maggie.

A faint sound caught her attention. She knew that sound. It was a quiet signal from one Amazon to another that they were approaching the sentry. She didn’t flinch when a voice spoke next to her though her eyebrow arched as she recognized it. She certainly hadn’t expected the Warrior Princess herself to come visit her perch.

“See anything?”

Alex glanced sidelong at the other woman then shook her head. “It’s quiet.”

Xena raised her own eyebrow. “Not even merchant caravans?”

Alex shrugged slightly. “Nothing but it’s often quiet right before solstice. The merchants like to reach their destinations in time to make plenty of sales before the festivals.”

Xena nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I suppose they do.” Xena turned her gaze on Alex, ice blue eyes studying the Amazon speculatively.

Alex tried hard not to shift under the penetrating gaze. Everyone knew the Warrior Princess’s reputation. The fact that she was married to the queen certainly added to the intimidation factor. She focused her gaze on the forest and waited for Xena to speak. Or to leave. Could go either way really. The woman wasn’t exactly known for being chatty.

They sat in silence for a while, both watching and listening carefully for anything amiss. Finally, Xena broke the silence. “So. You and Maggie.”

Alex flushed and tried valiantly to pretend she wasn’t. “What about me and Maggie?”

Xena grinned a little. “When are you going to invite her hunting?”

“I…”

Xena snorted. “Oh come on.”

Alex’s blush deepened but she managed to get out, “It’s not that easy.”

“Why not?” Xena looked genuinely interested.

Alex sighed. “Because…” She trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. Or even really what to say.

Xena nodded slowly. “Because it’s more than just casual.”

Alex sighed and nodded. “She’s smart and funny and beautiful…”

Xena cocked her head. “Well, I can’t say this is my area of expertise, it’s really more Gabrielle’s thing but… have you tried talking to her?”

Alex shrugged slightly and turned her attention to her duties again. “Not really my forte.”

Xena was quiet then commented wryly, “Mine either.” She was silent for another moment then lightly tapped Alex’s leather pauldron as she rose. “You’ll figure it out.” With that, she was gone.

Alex sighed quietly to herself and shifted, settling into a more comfortable position for the next portion of her shift.

* * *

Maggie scowled at the target as she loosed another arrow. It hit just outside the bullseye. She nearly growled in frustration. This wasn’t like her. She was a better shot than this. But she knew the cause. Alex. Her gods-be-damned best friend that she desperately wanted to be more and couldn’t figure out how to make it happen. Every time she thought they were making progress, Alex seemed to withdraw. Or outright vanish.

Maggie could only conclude that Alex didn’t want to be with her.

Kara assured her that wasn’t the case but Maggie wondered how much her sister really confided in Kara about romantic feelings given a) Alex’s very obvious actions and b) Kara’s tendency toward unsubtly.

She loosed another arrow, hitting just outside the bullseye again. This time, she did growl quietly in frustration. How dare beautiful, intelligent, dangerous Alex interfere with her training. She was supposed to compete in the archery competition during the solstice festival and if she continued to be this distracted, she would lose and miserably at that. The prize was a beautifully crafted dagger and Maggie had been hoping to gift it to Alex after she won as a sort of last-ditch effort to make it explicit how she felt and hope that Alex didn’t run away from her for good.

But if she kept shooting like that, her small hopes that maybe Alex really did feel the same way faded more with every arrow. Maggie had agonized over what to give the other woman for solstice. She’d considered healing herbs but after Alex’s most recent rant about people thinking they knew which healing herbs the healer’s hut needed she nixed that idea. Maggie enjoyed gardening and frequently helped out at the village garden and small field but that was a far cry from knowing which herbs Alex could use for healing.

Alex’s dichotomy of fierce warrior and brilliant healer was just one more thing that attracted Maggie to her. They had been friends almost since the day Alex and Kara joined the tribe, just a couple years after Maggie herself had been rescued by the Amazons. Inseparable friends, Maggie didn’t even know when her feelings had grown into something more but there was no doubt now.

Aphrodite and Eros had won.

She was completely in love with Alex.

A gentle voice startled her from her concentration. “What did that target ever do to you?”

She spun then blinked in surprise. “My queen.”

Gabrielle laughed and waved a hand. “Answer the question, Maggie.”

Maggie sighed. She wasn’t sure where to begin. It turned out she didn’t need to.

“It’s Alex, isn’t it?”

“How did—?”

Gabrielle grinned a little. “I recognize that look.”

“What look is that?”

“The ‘what the hell do I do with these feelings?’ look.”

Maggie sighed. Her queen was far too perceptive. “Yes,” she acknowledged, defeated.

Gabrielle stepped up next to her, studying the archery target for a moment. “You’re thinking too hard about it. Just follow your feelings.”

Maggie smiled wryly. “I’ve tried that.”

“And?”

“It didn’t go so well.”

Gabrielle nodded thoughtfully. “What’s your plan?”

“Solstice. A gift that would really get her attention.”

“Healing herbs? You could ask Xena for advice.”

Maggie shook her head. “I thought of that. Alex _hates_ people trying to second guess which herbs she needs.”

Gabrielle laughed. “That sounds familiar.”

Maggie studied her queen’s profile thoughtfully. “If it were you… what would you do?”

Gabrielle looked over with a smile. “Before I knew how she felt? Probably what you’re doing. Try to win that archery contest and give her that dagger.”

“Would it have worked?”

Gabrielle nodded then shrugged. “Probably would depend on what I said when I gave it to her. Certainly would help.” She fell silent for a moment. “She and Xena are quite alike. Given the protective nature over their healer’s accoutrements, you are definitely better off with a weapon.”

Maggie sighed. Yeah, tell her something she didn’t know. She looked back at the target and sighed again. “That seems unlikely.”

Gabrielle smiled softly. “Don’t worry so much about what she’ll think. I promise. You’re in a good position.”

“You think so?”

Gabrielle hummed. “I promised Xena I would stop interfering so much in these sorts of things but… trust me. Just relax.” She glanced at the target again. “And maybe take a break. Alex’s sentry shift ends soon.” With another smile, she walked away, waving at other Amazons and acquiring a small group of various senior Amazons that still intimidated Maggie despite having been in the tribe for nearly twenty years.

Maggie considered Gabrielle’s words, looking thoughtfully at the target. Maybe her queen was right. She could use a break. And any excuse to see Alex, especially after the other woman had been gone for weeks on the hunting and trading trip, was a good one. Slinging her bow over her shoulder, Maggie retrieved her arrows and headed for the village entrance to try and intercept Alex as she returned.

* * *

Alex tried not to break out into a huge grin when she saw Maggie. She hadn’t seen her in weeks and, sure, that was really Alex’s own fault but… she had missed her friend. She managed to keep herself from rushing but before long she was standing in front of Maggie, trying hard not to swoon at the sight of the other woman’s dimples. “Hey.” Alex was proud of herself for getting the word out without stuttering then immediately mentally rolled her eyes at herself for being so proud of something so simple.

“Hey.” Maggie kept smiling, dimples deep. “How, um, how was the hunting trip?”

“Oh, it was, uh, it was good. We caught enough for some good trade. Brought back some great things for the solstice.”

“Great. That’s um… great.” Maggie hesitated. “You want to grab some lunch?”

Alex blinked in slight surprise then nodded quickly at the dimming smile on Maggie’s face. “Yes, of course. I just thought you’d have already eaten. But yes.” _Stop rambling, Alex. By Artemis, this is pathetic._

They turned toward the bonfire already blazing in the middle of the village. Usually, common meals were taken in the main hall that was at the far end of the central gathering area in the village. During festival times like this, barring weather, meals were taken around the bonfire set up in that same gathering area instead.

They walked in silence for several steps before Maggie asked, “So… how was the hunting trip?”

“Good. It was good. We added another bear and a couple of lynx to our furs for trading. And several deer on the way home for the feast.”

“Was anyone hurt?” _Were your skills needed?_ Was the unspoken question. It was one of the reasons—other than her excellent martial skills—that Alex went on many of the longer hunting trips.

Alex shook her head. “Nothing major. A few scratches and I was able to replenish the healing supplies during the trading.” Before Maggie could comment, Alex nodded toward the bow slung over her shoulder. “Going on a hunt yourself?”

“Oh, no. Just doing some practice. You know, before the competition on solstice.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “You’re the best shot in the village other than Xena herself and she’s not allowed to compete. I’m sure you’ll win the competition.”

Maggie smiled and Alex thought she could see a blush but it was hard to tell on the other woman’s darker skin. “Thanks.”

They both blinked and stopped walking abruptly as another Amazon ran up. “Alex!”

Alex frowned. “Yes?” The Amazon, Thais, was young, barely a teen. She had joined the tribe recently after escaping slavers and finding her whole village burned down by those same slavers.

“Lysandra needs you.”

Alex’s frown deepened. Lysandra was the tribe’s Chief Healer. “I’ll be right there.” The girl nodded and ran off. Alex turned to Maggie with a sigh. “Sorry. Lunch will have to wait I guess.”

Maggie smiled and laid a hand on Alex’s forearm, squeezing lightly. Alex tried not to blush. “It’s fine. I’ll bring you something.”

Alex smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” She resisted the urge to lean in and kiss Maggie goodbye, instead forcing her feet to begin moving toward the healer’s hut. Ducking inside, she looked around the well-lit interior curiously. “Lysandra?”

The Chief Healer popped her head around the divider that separated the healing scrolls and medicine stores from the patient area. “Ah, Alex!”

Alex blinked in mild surprise. She had assumed, when Thais came running up, that there was some form of emergency. But there were no new patients and Lysandra seemed chipper. “You sent for me?”

“Yes.” Lysandra waved Alex around the divider. “We are short some things.”

Alex frowned. “Which ones?”

“Mandrake and Scythian Root.”

Alex’s frown deepened. Both of those would be needed if any injuries occurred during the festival competitions—which was almost inevitable. “Why wasn’t this discovered sooner? I could’ve gotten them during the trading trip.”

Lysandra shrugged a little. “We weren’t low when you left.”

Alex sighed and considered. She hated the thought that she could miss solstice with Maggie. Not that she had a gift, but it would still ruin whatever tenuous plans she might come up with. “Where?”

Lysandra smiled. “Fortunately, a messenger recently told us that a large herb trader was expected in Mantinea for solstice.”

Alex mentally calculated the time it would take to reach Mantinea and return. Mantinea was over half a day’s journey from the village. If she left right away, she could probably be there around mid-morning the next day. Alex sighed. It was already edging toward mid-afternoon. It was highly unlikely she would make it back before solstice day. The archery contest was mid-morning the day of the solstice. Alex hoped she could make up enough time—and the trading wouldn’t take too long—so that she wouldn’t miss it. But maybe… maybe she would get lucky and find something for Maggie in Mantinea.

A sound at the door had them both turning. Maggie poked her head around the divider. “Hey. I brought you that lunch.”

Alex forced a smile. “Thanks, Mags.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes and looked between Alex and Lysandra. “What’s wrong?”

Alex glanced over at Lysandra who gave her a sympathetic look. Lysandra replied, “I have to send Alex to Mantinea for some herbs we need.”

Maggie’s face fell. “Oh.”

Alex gave her an apologetic look. “They’re things we need to treat injuries from the competitions. I wouldn’t go if we didn’t need them right away.”

Maggie gave her a clearly forced smile of her own. “I know.” She held out the bowl of stew and hunk of bread that she’d brought. “Well, you should eat first. I’ll go prepare your pack.” She hesitated. “I could come with you?”

“No!” Alex objected immediately then back-pedaled at the hurt on Maggie’s face. “I don’t want you to risk missing the competition. You deserve your chance to show everyone why you’re the best.”

“But—”

Alex barely noticed that Lysandra had discretely left. “You’ve been preparing for this all year. I can’t be the reason you miss it.” Alex tried a tiny smile. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Maggie sighed. “You better.” She set the food down then wrapped Alex in a tight hug. “Be safe. I’ll have your pack waiting.”

Alex hugged her back just as tightly. She hesitated then gave into the urge to press a light kiss to the side of Maggie’s head before releasing her and turning for the food, trying to pretend that nothing had happened. She fancied she could feel Maggie’s eyes boring into her, but Maggie didn’t say anything and left quietly after a moment with another murmured “Be careful, Alex.”

Lysandra reappeared once Maggie was gone and gave Alex a once over. “You need to ask her sooner rather than later. A girl like that isn’t going to wait for you forever.”

Alex sighed. “I know.” She picked up the stew. “I will. I swear to Artemis.”

Lysandra nodded sharply. “Good.” With that, she left Alex to her food and thoughts.

* * *

Maggie paced in her hut nervously. It was the day of solstice. Alex still hadn’t returned, and the archery competition was going to begin soon. Honestly, Maggie wasn’t sure if having Alex watching would make her feel better or even more nervous. She’d spent the past day and a half since Alex had left the village worrying. Intellectually, she knew Alex was one of their best fighters and trackers as well as a healer and more than capable of taking care of herself on a trip to Mantinea. It didn’t stop her from worrying.

Finally, she sighed and glanced out the window. It was time to head to the village archery range. The archery contest was the first one of the festival, held at mid-morning to give people time to recover from the drinking of the night before. Not that Maggie had done much of that, too worried and nervous to get lost in the celebration like her fellow Amazons. There were so many what ifs. What if she lost? What would she give Alex? What if she _won_? What if she won and Alex said no? What if she won and Alex said _yes_? That last option was somehow the most terrifying even though it was everything she wanted.

She’d spent nearly every moment since Alex left dissecting their last interaction. She could’ve sworn she felt Alex kiss the side of her head. But Alex had acted like nothing had happened and Maggie was too scared to ask. If she had… what did it mean? Was she just being a friend? Some of their fellow Amazon tribes and even members of their own tribe were far freer with expressions of affection. Not that Alex ever had been. So did it mean something more? Could it mean Alex felt the same? Wanted more just like Maggie did?

Maggie took a deep breath, forcing herself to focus. She had to win the competition before she could worry about Alex’s reaction to the gift. And that was easier said than done. Despite Alex’s confidence in her, there were still many outstanding archers in the tribe—including Alex herself. Winning the solstice competition was certainly not a given. Especially not unfocused.

She stepped up to the archery range and flashed an automatic smile at the fellow Amazon that was running the competition. While she waited at the firing line for everyone to get setup and the rest of the village to trickle in to watch, she looked around, trying to settle her nerves. Kara stood nearby, giving her a brilliant smile. It wasn’t nearly the same as having Kara’s sister present, but it helped reassure Maggie, nonetheless.

The Amazon, Eponin, called the women to the line and Maggie tried to put everything else out of her mind. She zeroed in on the target and took slow breaths, waiting for the call to fire. When it came, she drew and released in a smooth motion. She grimaced at the end. It was a good shot—in the center—but only just. She hadn’t been completely able to block Alex from her mind, part of her still worried about why the other woman hadn’t yet returned.

She saw Alex in the crowd just as the call came to fire again. She’d been afraid that, if Alex were present, she would be even more nervous but the smile her friend sent her way sent a wave of calm over her. She fired again, this arrow landing dead center. The rest of the competition passed in a blur. She met Alex’s eyes and warm smile between each shot and the nerves she’d feared would hit her never materialized. She felt good about each shot, but it wasn’t until she saw Alex cheering and practically racing toward her that she registered she had won.

She was wrapped in Alex’s strong arms and spun around. Alex murmured in her ear, “I told you, you could do it,” before releasing her with a broad grin.

Maggie didn’t have a chance to ask Alex anything before she was being pushed toward the platform set up near the bonfire for Gabrielle to officially announce the winners. She grinned broadly at Gabrielle as she accepted the dagger with a short bow. The queen winked at her as she handed the prize over before turning back to face the Amazons and encouraging them to cheer once more before dispersing to the next competition—the running event.

Maggie hopped off the platform and made her way to where Alex was waiting. “Hey.”

Alex grinned. “Hey. You were great.”

“You made it back.”

“Of course. I couldn’t miss watching you blow everyone else away.”

Maggie could make out the dark shadows that indicated Alex had likely slept short in order to make sure she could be back in time. Without thinking, she reached out to cup Alex’s face, brushing the pad of her thumb lightly over the shadow under one eye. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

This close, Maggie could easily see the faint blush, but Alex simply smiled. “You’re worth it.”

Maggie could feel her own blush creep up her neck and thanked the gods for her darker complexion. She cast about for something to say. “I… uh… did you want to go watch the running competition? Or maybe get something to eat?”

Alex shook her head slightly. “Actually, I uh, I have something for you first.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow and cocked her head with a small smile. “Oh yeah?”

Alex nodded. “Come with me?”

“Always,” Maggie answered immediately.

Alex smiled and led her away from the hub bub that was the Amazonian solstice festival. They heard a cheer coming from the direction of the running route and Alex commented idly, “I bet Kara wins it.”

Maggie nodded. It wouldn’t surprise her. Alex’s younger sister was ridiculously fast. It was part of how the sisters had managed to escape the group that had killed their parents. “I hope she does.”

Alex flashed her a smile before leading her into Alex’s own small sleeping hut. “Wait here.” She vanished into the back part of the hut, separated from the front area by a curtain. She reappeared after a moment with what appeared to be a tiny tree. She held it out to Maggie with an endearingly awkward look. “Happy Solstice. The man at the stall said it’s from Chin. They somehow grow these tiny trees in pots. I don’t know if that’s true but… the tree is real enough and, uh… I know you like plants, so I thought… I thought maybe it was something you would like?” She trailed off and looked at Maggie with an expression somewhere between hope and fear.

Carefully, Maggie reached out took the plant. “Alex… it’s amazing,” she breathed. “How do I… did he tell you how to take care of it?”

Alex nodded and held out a small scroll. “There’s some instructions.” She paused. “So you like it?”

“I _love_ it.” Maggie met Alex’s eyes firmly, doing everything she could to convey the sincerity of her words.

Alex smiled. “I’m so glad.”

“I uh… I have something for you, too.”

Alex looked surprised. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Maggie smiled a little. “I know.” She set the tree down on Alex’s table then pulled out the dagger and held it out for Alex to take.

Alex stared at the dagger in her hand but didn’t take it. Finally, her gaze slowly moved to Maggie’s face. Her expression was neutral, but Maggie could see a hint of wariness and maybe… hope? Lurking in the depths of her eyes. “What’s this?”

Maggie smiled nervously. “It’s for you. I uh… I won it for you.”

Alex’s eyes were wide as she took the dagger hesitantly then looked up at Maggie. “Why?”

“I…” Maggie twisted her hands together. Suddenly the brilliant idea of winning the dagger for Alex and confessing her feelings seemed less brilliant.

Alex set the dagger next to the tree on the table and reached out to gently cradle Maggie’s face in her hands. Her voice was soft as she asked again, “Why?”

Maggie smiled slightly, meeting Alex’s gaze. Her own voice was equally quiet. “Because I like you, Alex. As more than a friend.” She covered Alex’s hands with her own. “And I believe that we should be who we are. And we should kiss the girls we want to kiss. And I just want to kiss you.”

She’d barely finished speaking when her lips were covered with Alex’s own. Alex’s lips were warm and soft, pressing against Maggie’s tenderly as she continued to cradle Maggie’s face in a firm but soft grip.

Maggie let her hands trail down Alex’s arms to grip her elbows lightly, pulling the other woman closer. Finally, she pulled back, eyes opening. Alex smiled down at her. Maggie reached up to brush a lock of hair from Alex’s forehead. “I take it you agree.”

Alex laughed softly, brushing her thumbs lightly over Maggie’s cheeks. “I’ve been wanting to do that. But every time I started to get up the nerve… I panicked.”

Maggie murmured, “That explains so much.” She smiled at Alex, well aware of how it would show her dimples. “I have, too.” Another cheer reached them. Maggie glanced at the window. “Should we…?”

Alex shook her head and pulled Maggie into another kiss. “Later,” she murmured against Maggie’s lips before sliding a hand back to tunnel through Maggie’s hair and deepening the kiss.

Maggie smiled against Alex’s lips and pressed forward, shifting her own hands to splay one low on Alex’s back and curl the other around the back of her neck. Later. Definitely much later.


End file.
